fanonshadowhuntersfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Cartwright
|residence = *Seattle Institute |allegiance = The Clave |parents = *Alyssa Cartwright *Joseph Cartwright |siblings = *Grant Cartwright *Morgan Cartwright |family = *Allison Lovelace (aunt) *Joseph Cartwright (grandfather) † *Elise Cartwright (grandmother) † *David Herondale (grandfather) † *Jane Herondale (grandmother) † |gender = Female |hair color = Light brown |eye color = Blue |skin color = Pale |height = 5'5" |series = The Shadow Articles}} Elizabeth Cartwright'' ''is a Shadowhunter currently residing in the Seattle Institute located in Washington.She is the only daughter to Alyssa Cartwright and Joseph Cartwright. She is the twin sister of Morgan Cartwright and younger sister to Grant Cartwright. Biography Early Life Elizabeth Elise Cartwright was born to Alyssa and Joseph Cartwright on June 16th, 1994. She was born twenty minutes after the birth of her twin brother, Morgan, and about two years after her older brother Grant. She was given the middle Jane to honor Alyssa's mother. Alyssa, Grant and Joseph had been staying in Idris for a few months before they returned to the Seattle Institute when Alyssa got pregnant with Elizabeth. She and Morgan were born and their life began. Starting very early on, Elizabeth and Morgan shared a very special connection. They began to sense each others pain and emotions, starting when Morgan fell and hurt his knee and Elizabeth started crying as well. Their bond isn't understood and kept secret from the Clave. When she earned her marks, Elizabeth wanted to learn more than to just fight so she began studying herbal remedies and various types of healing tea. Personality and Traits Elizabeth is incredibly kind and compassionate. She constantly counters Morgan's personality and even Grant's. She shares the loving personality of her grandmother, Jane. She doesn't like to throw herself into direct danger and instead likes to plan things out. She is quite intelligent and enjoys books. Her favorite past time is spent reading and studying. She acts as Brian's tutor a lot of the times, and helps Morgan and Grant as well. She can read very quickly and retain the information. Physical Description Joseph says that Elizabeth looks almost identical to his own mother, Elise (hence her middle name) with pale, long brown hair. She has slight visible freckles across her face and powder blue eyes. She is shorter with a flatter chest, she's lean from constant training. She usually dresses in plain t-shirts and jeans. Sometimes she will wear more feminine clothing but rarely sees the point unless she is heading out into the mundane world. Her mother and family constantly tell her that she is beautiful but Elizabeth doesn't think so, but she also doesn't care too much about appearance. Skills and Abilities * Nephilim physiology -''' Being Nephilim, Elizabeth possesses a myriad of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to her by the blood of Raziel in her veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, coordination, and many others which improve over time and practice. **'''The Sight - As a Shadowhunter, Elizabeth is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of over reality. **'Runes -' Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. **'Use of heavenly weapons -' As a Shadowhunter, Elizabeth is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. *'Duel-wielding skill' - Elizabeth's preferred method of fighting is with two seraph blades at once, she is very skilled at this *'Herbal Remedies' - Elizabeth constantly studies different herbal remedies and teas to help her family, they all have various uses. *'Twin Bond-'''Elizabeth shares a bond with her twin brother, Morgan. This bond was realized when they were children and has stuck around. The two of them can sense when the other is near, sleeping and can feel the other's emotions. The two of them can also feel each other's physical pain. Possessions * 'Shadowhunter's Codex - 'Elizabeth carries a copy of the ''Codex with her at most times, her personal copy is filled with countless notes that only make sense to her. * Basic Shadowhunter gear, including: steles, seraph blades, and withclight. Relationships Friends Melanie Wayland= Elizabeth sees Melanie as her older sister, despite not actually being related. She is the one that Elizabeth will go to Melanie when she needs advice, usually about Morgan. She is incredibly supportive of her and Grant's relationship, while Melanie encourages Elizabeth to be herself and explore her own world, despite being trapped within hers and Morgan's. |-|Brian Wayland= Elizabeth helps Brian study the Shadowhunter world in preparation for him to earn his Marks. Brian enjoys Elizabeth's helps, and prefers her teaching to anyone else. |-|Eric Penhallow= Despite Eric breaking his bond with Grant, Elizabeth still considers Eric a friend. She misses his company and kind heart, she doesn't think it's fair that Grant told him to never come back but she doesn't argue with her brother, knowing that he was hurt. Family Alyssa Cartwright= Alyssa Cartwright is Elizabeth's mother and the two share a close relationship. Elizabeth goes to her mother for Shadowhunter advice, and sometimes for advice about how to deal with her brothers. |-|Joseph Cartwright= Elizabeth loves her father, but relates closer to Alyssa than to him but they still share a close relationship. Joseph is a very positive figure in Elizabeth's life, always encouraging her and helping her find all the plants and herbs she needs to work with towards her herbal remedies. |-|Grant Cartwright= When she was younger, Elizabeth idolized Grant but as she grew up it turned into respect. Grant usually leads the three on their demon hunting missions, but Elizabeth is close to him at all times. Elizabeth and Grant will train together and despite his strength Elizabeth can often outsmart him. They teach each other varying techniques. |-|Morgan Cartwright= Morgan is Elizabeth's closest friend, from the moment they were born the two of them have been close as can be. When they discovered their bond, they grew even closer. Elizabeth tends to be on the stronger side of the bond, with her being able to understand what is going on between them better than he does. With Morgan's acting out and attitude issues, Elizabeth does her best to try and help him only to be constantly pushed away by him. She fears for their relationship, but mostly fears for Morgan's well being. Trivia * Elizabeth was named after Elizabeth Ravenscar, Alyssa's adoptive mother and former co-head of the Seattle Institute. She was given her middle name, Elise, to honor Joseph's mother. Category:Characters Category:Pandora910 (characters) Category:The Shadow Articles characters Category:Shadowhunters